User blog:Ser1275/List of Updates from the Revamp (Kudos to out most)
Credits to out_most for tracking all of the recent updates to the revamp. Feb. 1, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version 1.4) Updates: • 16 new masks • Pigeon, Gorilla, Zebra, and Monkey masks are available in the Outlaw safe Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed masks earned from safes not showing in your inventory until you rejoin the game(edited) February 3, 2018 02/03/2018 Feb. 2, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version 1.4) Updates: • N/A Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed bots/kicking parameters not working(edited) February 6, 2018 02/06/2018 Feb. 5, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version 1.4.3) Updates: • New map icons for the lobby Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed Virtual Reality mask appearing to be invisible • Fixed Doctor Bag not restoring your health completely if you used a skill which increased your max health(edited) February 9, 2018 02/09/2018 Feb. 8, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version 1.5) Updates: • Mobile compatibility • Controls GUI in the main menu Bug Fixes & Notes: • Deployables such as the Medic Bag will now 'stick' to the ground so they are easier to place on the floor and tables • Changed the scaling style of the in-game UI. Things might look a bit different, but it is now designed to fit on all devices(edited) February 11, 2018 02/11/2018 Feb. 10, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version 1.5.1) Updates: • Four Stores now has more objectives listed Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed being able to buy gamepass weapons without owning them • Fixed broken inventories involving miniguns/RPGs • Fixed "Mobile Controls" listing for using melee to be accurate(edited) February 16, 2018 02/16/2018 Feb. 15, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version 1.5.3) Updates: • New In-Game GUI Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed mobile devices getting stuck in the camera interface • Fixed a minor glitch where infamy levels would not display in-game(edited) February 18, 2018 02/18/2018 Feb. 17, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version 1.5.3) Updates: • N/A Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed in-game kicking • Another attempt at fixing interaction issues (Sawing, aiming etc.)(edited) February 23, 2018 02/23/2018 Feb. 23, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.5.3) Updates: • N/A Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed several maps not having incorrect pre-planning menus • Gift Factory and Cook Off still have the wrong pre-planners, that will be fixed soon(edited) February 25, 2018 02/25/2018 Feb. 24, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.5.6) Updates: • New heist: Diamond Store • New loot bag type: Jewelry • Improved melee Bug Fixes & Notes: • You now melee where your camera is pointed, and not directly in front of your character. This affects smashing glass, harming enemies, and skills which involve melee February 26, 2018 02/26/2018 Feb. 26, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.5.8) Updates: • Reworked the Safe system • Daily rewards/leaderboard placement now gives out safes • Safes now give out fully customized masks • Safes can be bought for cash • Contracts can be earned from safes • Contracts will allow you to purchase their map and difficulty for free. • Safes can be found in-game Removals: • Removed Notoriety cards • Removed direct mask customization Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed white mask glitch in-game • This update's purpose was to make safes more fun/usable. Regarding masks, this update makes them much more collectible, as there are now over 18,000 combinations of masks available. Any masks you made prior to this update will not be changed or removed • If you purchased the 'Outlaw Pack' gamepass, you will be given a new Sniper gamepass for free when the new gun system is released to replace it February 27, 2018 02/27/2018 Feb. 26, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.5.9) Updates: • 39 new masks • Adjusted safe drop rates slightly Bug Fixes & Notes: • N/A March 1, 2018 03/01/2018 Mar. 1, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.5.10) Updates: • Improved Police behavior Bug Fixes & Notes: • Police are more hesitant to enter rooms where criminals are and will spread out if they see a criminal • Medics now can carry the Bluntforce D780 instead of the JP36 March 2, 2018 03/02/2018 Mar. 1, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.5.10) Updates: • Added skip option to safe opening animation Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed being able to use the back button when opening safes • Fixed issue with some players not being able to use safes March 3, 2018 03/03/2018 Mar. 3, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.6) Updates: • GOLDEN MASK CASINO! • 4 new badges Bug Fixes & Notes: • N/A March 6, 2018 03/06/2018 Mar. 6, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.6) Updates: • N/A Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed assaults not spawning police after a certain time and not ending • Police can now enter the vault in GMC if you use the drill method of entering it March 7, 2018 03/06/2018 Mar. 6, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.6.1) Updates: • Added HRT (Hostage Rescue Team), units that attempt to free hostages between assaults • Reduced assault time slightly • You can now take BrickTech and HRT units as hostages with the Halt! skill Bug Fixes & Notes: • N/A March 8, 2018 03/07/2018 Mar. 7, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.6.1) Updates: • N/A Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed bags getting stuck in the fountain on Diamond Store • Fixed bodies jamming the lift in Golden Mask Casino • Fixed being able to grab multiple loot bags • Fixed not being able to pick up any bags after grabbing a bag quickly(edited) out_most-Today at 8:56 PM Mar. 8, 2018 ❯ Notoriety ❯ (version: 1.6.2) Updates: • Shooting wooden doors forces them to open • Police can open doors • You can interact with slot machines without your mask Bug Fixes & Notes: • Fixed Golden Mask Casino slot machines acting strangely • Fixed Golden Mask Casino drill water usage • Fixed certain cameras not detecting players Source: https://discordapp.com/channels/284072330756358144/417166832177381386 Category:Blog posts